


留宿

by lostmymind (lost_mymind)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sleepovers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-03
Updated: 2009-08-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_mymind/pseuds/lostmymind
Summary: 山本爸爸不在家。
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	留宿

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文存档，简单明快小甜饼。

“所以，那个，狱寺……”山本站在玄关，有些紧张地说。

“干吗？”

“我爸，呃，他今天不在家……”

狱寺想他必须装出一点不紧张的样子，于是他甩了一个白眼过去：

“所、所以呢？”

“那个，”高而瘦的少年难得地吞吞吐吐。他盯着地面犹豫半响，才抬起头来红着脸笑道，“我做的菜不知道好不好吃，请多包涵！”

狱寺一瞬间很想踹人，不过最终还是忍住了。而山本似乎讲出了在他看来最难以启齿的话，一脸轻松地领着狱寺往里走。

“随便坐！狱寺也来过几次了吧？随意就行了……我去倒茶。”

“……”

“杂志什么的都堆在那边，要看的话自己拿喔。电视遥控器应该在沙发上！”

“……”

“我先去煮饭噢。”

“……”

看杂志。看电视。然后吃饭。（要命山本武你很会做菜嘛。）然后继续看电视。然后山本说去我房间吧我们可以在床上看。

然后两个人进了山本的卧室上了床……在床上继续看电视。

狱寺想我没有在期待任何事情。

……才怪！靠山本武上星期是你自己唧唧歪歪说什么狱寺我喜欢你的吧！前天毫无预兆亲上来的也是你吧！一整天都吵着要我住你家的也是你吧！现在这么气定神闲你什么意思啊混蛋！

——不，人家没有说过要做什么吧。

——你在期待什么啊你这傻子。

他感到一阵不属于深秋的燥热，不由得拉了拉领口。

而另一位当事人似乎完全没有什么反应。他气定神闲地坐在床上，气定神闲地转过头来，气定神闲地问：

“狱寺晚上睡我这里吗？你可以睡床我睡地上就行……还是要一个人一个房间呢？客房昨天也整理过可以睡喔。”

狱寺瞪了他几秒钟，站起来。

“我去睡客房。”他说，转身就走。

他走到门口的时候山本有了动静。

“唔，那个，等一下！”他跳下床，三步并作两步朝狱寺跑过来。

“所以，那个，狱寺……”

狱寺想他必须装出一点不紧张的样子，于是他甩了一个白眼过去：

“干吗？”

山本犹豫半晌，低下头来说：“晚安吻。”

然后他的唇覆了上来。

山本武这个人，在接吻的时候，真的很温柔。

——这一点，狱寺在两天前的那个傍晚，就知道了。

夕阳下少年的脸有些紧张僵硬，这种表情他从来没有见过。然后那笨蛋就红着脸凑过来开始吻他。

很温柔很简单。狱寺觉得自己要烧起来了。脸颊在夕阳下比夕阳还要红，有什么东西在胸腔里拼命鼓动，就是这样，好像要烧起来好像要融化掉的感觉。

狱寺想山本武那大笨蛋他应该明白吧？尽管自己什么都没有说，即使对方那样向他告白的时候也什么都没有说，但在这样的时候，却没有甩开他无法甩开他，只是站在那里，好像要烧起来一般和他接吻。

所以，即使自己什么都没有说，那个白痴，他也会明白的吧？

深秋的夜似乎并不如想象的那般寒冷。两人间传递的气息起了微妙的化学反应，黑发的少年几乎是贴在他唇边，哑着嗓子轻声问：

“我可以多要一点吗？”

狱寺把手环上那个傻瓜的脖颈。在再一次弥漫过来的亲吻中他含糊不清地笑道：

“傻子！人都拐回家了，你还想怎样啊……”


End file.
